1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technique to control progress of a video game by displaying an object on a display screen of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various kinds of video games including a video game called an RPG (role-playing game: a game in which a player plays a role of a character in a world of the video game, and accomplishes a predetermined object while enjoying a process that the character grows through various experiences) and a simulation game have been provided.
As a video game processing apparatus for carrying out such a video game, one provided with a touch panel is utilized currently. For example, one video game processing apparatus is configured so as to: display a selection button on a display screen provided with a touch panel; carry out a predetermined event process; and change a display form of the displayed selection button in accordance with progress of the video game (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-019540, which is referred to as “Patent Literature 1”).
However, in the conventional video game processing apparatus, the touch panel is arranged in the display screen provided for displaying a game screen. For this reason, there has been a problem that a player cannot view apart of the game screen when a touch operation is to be carried out. Namely, since the player is reqested to touch the display screen with his or her finger in order to carry out the touch operation, the player cannot thus view a part of the game screen when the touch operation is to be carried out.
Further, heretofore, a touch panel is provided only in a display screen that is arranged at a position facing the player when the player holds the video game processing apparatus (that is, a front surface) . For this reason, a designer of a video game is required to design the video game so that a player can carry out an operational input comfortably in accordance with a position of such a touch panel . Thus, there has been a problem that a video game intuitively operable by a player cannot be provided in some circumstances.